Ranch Country
by poke-the-kitty
Summary: Sasuke's back after four years of no contact. How does Naruto react to seeing his best friend and one time love while dealing with the stress that comes with running the largest cattle ranch in Alberta? Rated M for language and future situations. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea wandering around my head for a few days. Decided to get it down before I went insane and started writing it out with my own blood. -

Enjoy...AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!

I don't own Naruto.

XxX XxX

A large hay bale flew through the air, the black and white Australian sheepdogs that followed their master around the farm leapt out of the way just before it hit before gathering in position again, treating the experience as if it were a game.

Cobalt blue eyes narrowed as tan hands picked up another hay bale, hurling it with precision to join it's mate on the barn floor. There was a heavy snort of half amusement, half anger as a mouth normally built for smiling curled up into a snarl one would normally see on a near rabid dog.

So the Bastard was back was he? Four years after he'd traipsed off to Yale to make something of himself, ignoring all the letters, ignoring all the phone calls and messages. Ignoring everything about his 'old' life. The stupid prat hadn't even come home for the funeral of his best friends father a year and a half earlier.

Twenty years of friendship and the man had turned his back on everything he held dear to him as if he'd never even met his friends in Ranch country. One might think that Montana was Ranch Country, but Naruto Uzumaki had been born and raised in Alberta, Canada. Home to some of the best cattle and wheat growing conditions in the world. The Uzumaki Ranch was a cattle ranch, seventy thousand acres of prime grassland, a herd of 300 Sussex cattle. The only Sussex herd in North America.

Suigetsu had wandered down from the bunkhouse at Uchiha Farms, to let him know that 'The Boss' was back. He'd tipped his hat and wandered up to the big red farm house every ranch seemed to have. Naruto's friend and housekeeper Sakura always had a bowl of chili or a cup of coffee for any ranch hand who needed one, as well as an open ear.

The blond ground his teeth together, growling out a four letter word that was seldom used in polite conversations. Muscles bunched under sun kissed skin as another hay bale was hurled from the hay loft to the barn floor, where they'd be picked up by various ranch hands before being taken out to the barn where the horses were stabled.

It manual labor helped take his mind off of current events. The burning of his muscles eased away angry thoughts of how long it would take the Bastard to wander down to see his forgotten friend, and if he would try to pick up where they had left off before the pale young man had left to 'find himself' in the wonders of American University.

XxX XxX

"Hey man, are you alright?" Kiba, Naruto's friend and right hand assistant since his father had died, bumped his shoulder as the two wandered out of the horse barn.

"I'm fine."

"This have anything to do with 'Boy Wonder' being back?"

"No, yes. Fuck I don't know." Blond hair stood on end as tan hands raked threw it in frustration. "I would have been perfectly fine believing that the Bastard was staying in America."

"We all would have." Kiba said with a wry grin, linking his fingers behind his head in an easy pose, thumbs reaching up to scratch the itch just under his hat.

"It's just-" The blond trailed off, unsure of how to put his feelings into words as he let out an angry growl, grabbing the dark tan cowboy hat from one of the dogs wandering beside him and plunking it on his head. He fingered the garish orange feather sticking out of the equally orange side band, the action proving he was lost in thoughts.

"You don't have to tell me, I know he's an ass." Kiba took a deep appreciative sniff as they entered the house, both pulling off their boots and hanging up their hats before wandering into the kitchen where lunch was being served.

"H-hey Naruto." Sakura grinned widely, her normal smacking of his head and telling him to go wash his hands being a tell all.

"He's here isn't he?" Sakura nodded and a low growl rumbled through Naruto's chest as he turned and headed back out the door. "I'm going to Gaara's, I'll be back when I'm back."

XxX XxX

"Stupid Bastard was waitin' in my kitchen, tryin' to ambush me. Fucker." The blond slurred, his eyes nearly crossed as he stared into mint green ones.

"So you come to me and drink all my whiskey?"

"You buy the best stuff, no cheap ass whiskey for Gaara Subaku." There was a pause and suddenly a heavy muscled arm dropped over relatively thin shoulders. "I love you man."

"You say this every time you imbibe too much. It looses it's effect after the first dozen times." Was the staid reply. Whiskered cheeks curved into a sly grin moments before the blond sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I'm too tired to deal with this shit." The young man sounded ages older then he seemed at the moment and Gaara nodded, not knowing what else to do. "I'm gonna crash in the guest room."

"I will see you in the morning." Green eyes narrowed as the blond man walked up the stairs before the redhead twisted the cap back onto his whiskey bottle and set it back into the cabinet with efficiency.

XxX XxX

"Where is he?" Naruto groaned, pulling the pillow over his head as voices drifted up the air duct into the guest room.

"Why should I tell you, Uchiha?" Kankuro's smug voice always grated on Naruto when he was hung over, but this time his voice was welcome as the synapses fired. His semi alcohol soaked brain taking in the fact that his one time best friend was in the house and looking for him.

"I need to talk to him."

"Yeah, you had four years to contact him, and you pick now?" That was Temari and the blond looked up as his door opened, Gaara stood there with a clean shirt and jeans. The blond stood, letting the sheets slide down his chest as Gaara walked into the room and set the clean clothes on the bed. His lips quirked into what could loosely be called a smile, the pale man's version of a grin, as he watched his friend weigh the choices. He could do this here and now, or he could take off through the back door and spend the next few weeks avoiding the baby Uchiha. Blue eyes met green and the smirk on that pale face grew.

"Your towel is in the bathroom."

XxX XxX

"Might as well get this over with." Naruto muttered as he trudged down the stairs as if to his death, instead of Saskatoon berry pancakes courtesy of Temari.

"Moron." There was a smirk on the pale face Naruto knew as well as his own, all the planes and sharp edges. How soft those lips really were, what that scathing tongue tasted like when it rubbed against his own. Cornflower blue, the color of heartache passed over Sasuke's face only once before he sat at the breakfast bar, picking up the cup of coffee Kankuro had set out for him. It was sweet and light, just the way he liked it. The blond grunted a thanks to Temari as she set a plate heaped with steaming pancakes in front of him.

"Moron." The voice that had caressed Naruto's ears numerous times in his youth was gaining an edge of annoyance.

"Moron." Ah, the sound of anger, and he the only one to coax that single emotion from a spark into a flame in the Uchiha.

"I have a name, though it wouldn't surprise me that you forgot that as well in your time down south." Was the scathing reply, Sasuke blinking in thought. Naruto never talked back to him and once upon a time, the title he had bestowed upon the blond moron had been only for him to use, something of a pet name to show his affection.

The pancakes had been smothered in butter, and drenched in home made maple syrup before the blond would even touch them, but once his requirements had been met he virtually inhaled the plate in a way that would have made lesser men choke and die.

"Thanks for breakfast Temari, I've gotta get going now." Nodding to his blond hostess Naruto stood, ignoring the way the once familiar dark eyes roamed his lanky frame. He'd always been short for his age, even up to twenty years of age. But once Sasuke had left he'd gone through the growth spurt his Father had always foreseen, sprouting up from his measly 5'5 to his now 6'3. His frame had filled out, from being that ninety pound weakling that got sand kicked in his face, to the now 200 pounds of solid muscle he used to keep his horses and cattle in check, and take care of the normal chores every rancher has in a day to day basis.

"Dammit, why won't he listen to me." Sasuke spoke allowed without realizing it, until Temari spoke.

"The boy you knew four years ago is gone Sasuke. He grew up without anyone to help him, and after his father did and his mother left after remarrying, he learned very quickly that the only person he could depend on was himself."

"No one offered to help?" Sasuke asked, turning to stare down the pigtailed blond who was regreasing her skillet for more pancakes.

"Do you really think he would have accepted out charity any more then he would have our pity?" There was a scathing tone in that husky voice that Sasuke's didn't enjoy, he was used to both men and women falling on their faces trying to prove them selves to him.

"So his mother left?"

"With Naruto's blessings. Once she met her current beau the brat told her to 'get the hell out of Dodge' as I remember and 'onto better things'. Her new guy's a lawyer and Naruto told her to stay away from Ranchers. They only work themselves into the ground trying to prove something to people who don't care anymore."

"He really is a moron." Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth, ignoring the glare sent his way as Gaara stepped quietly into the room.

"Get thee hence." Was the hissed command and Sasuke stared at the boy for a few seconds before he remembered that this was Gaara, and no matter how strange Gaara seemed he was not to be teased or trifled with.

"Have a nice day." Picking up his hat from where he'd hung it on the hat rack beside the island bar he set it on his head and tipped it, heading out to try and track down his one time interest in both love and friendship.

XxX XxX

"I need to talk to you."

"You waited four years, you can wait another few hours." Was the grunted response, muscles rippling under tanned skin as hay bales were grabbed from a flatbed truck and tossed up to Kiba in the loft who arranged them for easy grabbing when the snow hit come October.

"Dammit Naruto. I'm sorry." There he'd said it, now the moron would turn, that odd smile reserved only for him lighting up that beautiful face, he'd throw that hay up to Kiba and-.

"You're absolved, say ten Hail Mary's and go forth to sin no more." Was the snarky reply, Kiba hooting with laughter in the hay loft. Fuck, he really didn't want to say this in front of anyone, especially not Kiba. That stupid loud mouth would have the conversation spread around not only Naruto's ranch, but Gaara's, and his before the sun went down.

"Kiba get out." Sasuke snarled before he stepped back, 200 pounds of raw angry muscle would do that to a person, no matter who they were.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are? Coming back after FOUR GODDAMN YEARS OF NOTHING. And you try to boss around MY RANCHHAND?" Well that had been something, Sasuke stared at the blond who had turned back to his hay bales, trying to calm his anger by deep breathing, something Sakura had suggested years before, after his Father had grounded him once again for fighting in the school yard.

"Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Kiba."

"He'll tell everyone." Sasuke snapped his mouth shut as he heard how whiny he sounded and the glare he directed into the hay loft could have started the barn on fire.

"Good, everyone deserves to know what was so important in your God damn life that stopped you from flying down for one day to my father's funeral. Itachi showed up and he lives in Berlin, scaring the fuck out of all the Germans."

"I don't have a reason." Sasuke felt like a cockroach at the look he was sent. "I had midterms and my girlfriend was breakin-." Bighting his tongue he winced as the hay bale Kiba had caught fell to the barn floor. The twenty foot distance making the 'boompf' louder then it should have been.

"Get out." The snarl from Kiba was unexpected and there was a scramble as Kiba practically flew down the stairs to fist his hands in Sasuke's collar, dragging the pale man to the door. "Don't come near him again, or I'll let Kisame know your bothering his adoptive brother." At Sasuke's startled look Kiba smirked and slammed the heavy barn door in Sasuke's face.

The pale man could do nothing more then stare at the red door as he tried to process the information, before turning and walking to his truck. The half hour ride home would give him time to think about what to ask Kisame without being turned into dog food.

XxX XxX

All those who hate Sasuke right now...review. X3


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted this to be a two shot, but Naruto and Sasuke have quite a few problems to work out before there can be a happily ever after.

Since it's Thanksgiving tomorrow I'm gonna give you guys a couple of chapters so I can go into a coma without feeling guilty. So happy thanksgiving.

And also, I didn't intend to make this chapter sound anti-american, it just happened that way. I'm sure everyone going to Yale is an amazing person. :D

I don't own Naruto.

XxX XxX

"Yeah I adopted the brat. You gotta problem with that?" Dark blue eyes glared down at the pale boy who glared up at him. "You gotta few feet to grow before you try intimidating the man who changed your diapers brat." Kisame Hoshigaki smiled, showcasing the sharp teeth that always made quick work of steak.

"When did this happen? Why wasn't I informed?"

"You weren't informed cause you wanted to pretend you were good enough for the snotty kids in that school. If they found out you were the son of a rancher they would have eaten you alive." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing it was the truth no matter how much he wanted to deny it. The girl he had dated for a two years had hired a detective to do a background check on Sasuke without his knowledge. She had discovered that his family ran a successful ranch in Canada and though his net worth had been several million dollars of beef and milk cattle it hadn't been near enough for her. The girl, Karen had dumped him and had spread his life outside of Yale around the school, ensuring that most of the rich kids there avoided him.

Two years of trust down the toilet, and though he should have expected it, it still came as a shock to him, and the next day he'd gotten an e-mail from his best friend letting him know that his father had just passed away. Naruto had stopped writing after six months of emails went unanswered, after eight months of phone calls went to voice mail and were never returned. After Sasuke seemed to forget he'd even known the blond boy.

He hadn't been able to make himself go to the funeral, not knowing what he would say to his former friends. What would they think of him, the small town farm boy off to make something of himself in the big city. If he say them again, if he talked to them, any of them it would make leaving his former life that much harder. Successful business men didn't come from rural farm country in Canada. Canada, that was like saying you lived in hickville to most Americans. He'd cracked a few jokes about his home country to fit in. Things like how they all lived in igloos and had no electricity, how they had domesticated moose instead of horses, and used dog sleds to get everywhere.

Sasuke took a deep breath as Kisame turned and walked off, no doubt to check on the dairy cows that were the Uchiha families pride and joy.

XxX XxX

"I can't believe that prick. He leaves for four years and then just shows up expecting you to drop everything and jump into his arms." Sakura was on a rant, the normally gently pinkette turned into a formidable opponent when someone hurt her friends, as was the case now. "Who does he think he is, telling you he was dating someone else. ARRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!!" Naruto's housekeeper yelled, throwing the metal ladle she held against the wall and making all who sat in the kitchen flinch.

The Subaku's had been called once Naruto had gone up to shower away the sweat of a hard days work. As had most of the ranch hands from the Uchiha ranch. It didn't matter that they worked for someone else, most of the boys who worked at the ranch had gone to school with Naruto and Kiba and would gladly beat down anyone who caused a cloud to cross the face of their own personal ray of sunshine.

Gaara had brought over his personal brand of whiskey, not a store bought brand either, something he personally distilled in his basement. Not that anyone would tell the authorities that little piece of information. Moonshine was illegal, no matter who made it.

"Oh, my beautiful cherry blossom, I ache for Naruto's pain as well. But you must calm yourself like a wild stallion must calm to the hand of man." The entire kitchen groaned and rolled their eyes as one entity as Lee Rock, one of Gaara's ranch hands began spouting. The Subaku family raised and sold horses even sheiks went out of their way to purchase.

The man dressed in green, even down to his jeans and boots may have seemed insane to the normal human being, but he could tame even the wildest of Mustangs. Granted, there were almost none still in Alberta, but when a rancher caught one down in the states they contacted Lee Rock before anyone else. If that man couldn't tame a mustang it was an unbreakable unstable horse and no one could tame it.

"Dammit Lee, he's my best friend. I hate that bastard and what he did to Naruto."

"We all know that sweets." Suigetsu smirked at Sakura ignoring the sneer she sent him. "But if you carry on like this your liable to make him a little more upset then he already is." The pinkette knew he was right and took a deep can calming breath before pouring a little of Gaara's special mix into a shot glass and downing it, wincing a little at the deep burn.

"Ah, young love." Lee began and stopped suddenly as footsteps on the stairs alerted everyone to the fact that Naruto was done his shower. The blond was toweling off his hair when he stopped on the second last stair, his eyes taking in everyone in the kitchen, all staring back at him with varying degrees of intensity.

"Somebody decide to throw a party at my place without telling me?" He asked, trying to crack a joke and lighten the heavy mood. His voice cracked half way through and ruined the effect.

"Sit. Drink. Rant." Gaara was always so eloquent, but the words seemed to do the trick as Naruto hung his bright orange towel over the oak banister and wandered to the table. Kiba smiled down at his friend and took the active role of bartender, pouring a shot of the home made brew for Naruto to gulp down.

XxX XxX

"And then he just stands there, like he'd said nothing wrong. I hate that stupid bastard." A shot glass was slammed onto the heavy wooden table with a crack as the golden boy of ranching waited for another shot to be poured. "Fucker leaves me to go date a girl. Trying to be normal...asshole'll never be normal."

"I say we go lynch the jerkoff." Suigetsu, who was equally drunk, roared at the top of his lungs, turning to see what his drink mate though of the idea.

"Lynching's to good for him. Why does he act like nothing happened? Like he wasn't gone for four years?" Tears gathered in blue eyes before they were wiped viciously away and the blond glared at his empty shot glass. "Gib me another one." He slurred, not noticing his slip up, or the giggles shot his way from Sakura who was leaning heavily on Lee. The man in green stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Can we go put slugs into his bed?" Kiba asked, the only sober one in the entire kitchen besides Lee.

"That would be funny." Was the calm response. Naruto's emotions always went haywire when he had imbibed a little to much. It was one of the reasons he was kept away from alcohol. Much like Lee who would get increasingly violent with only a sip of the stuff.

"He left...he left and he didn't even come home when Dad died. He didn't even come home." There were tears heavy in the blond's voice and it made the pinkette across the room burst into sympathy tears. Lee desperately trying to calm her as she practically ran across the hardwood floor and crawled into Naruto's lap.

"I HATE HIM TOO." Sakura bawled and the man she sat on sniffled a little, pressing his face into her hair to try and regain control of his emotions.

"Except I don't hate him. I still love him, what do I do? I don't want to love Sasuke anymore." Naruto's voice breaking on nearly every word and Kiba sighed, putting the cork back into the bottle he held and handing it back to Gaara who slipped it into the bag he always carried on his back.

"I think that's enough for tonight Naruto. You should go get a good nights sleep and the problems might seem a little easier to deal with in the morning." The rest of the group nodded, except for Sakura who was being gently eased off of Naruto's lap by Lee.

"I can't go to bed." The blond whined, letting his head fall to the table and looking up at Kiba with a pitiful expression.

"Why?"

"I can't get up the stairs." Several members of the 'get Naruto drunk' party chuckled as they slowly sobered up.

"I'll help you." Kankuro said, slipping an arm around Naruto's waist and heaving him upwards sliding a tan arm across his shoulders. "Damn kid, you've gained some weight since the last time you got too drunk to walk up the stairs by yourself." Kankuro's voice began to fade out as he walked up the stairs and when he came out of the blonds room by himself the rest of the crew seemed to take the cue and picked themselves up. Grabbing hats and slipping on boots they walked out to various vehicles, the few that were sober volunteering to drive the several who were still feeling the effects of Gaara's brew home.

XxX XxX

He was seventeen again and had just convinced Sasuke to join him in the bailer. It was midsummer, the harvest moon covering everything in a pale glow that made his pale friend seem iridescent and beautiful, almost as if he were something not of this world.

Sasuke had turned those dark eyes on his and leaned forward, lips meeting in a first kiss and Naruto had blushed, so shy and yet he let himself be kissed again. He couldn't form the words to tell Sasuke they shouldn't be doing this, and while Sasuke undid his jeans and slid his hand around Naruto the tan boy could do nothing but gasp and buck against him.

He came with a swallowed whimper, the moonlight caressing his skin and watching over the two young boys as they'd journeyed into the world of adulthood together.

--

He was twenty and Sasuke had kissed him goodbye one final time as he'd boarded the plane and he'd known in his heart that Sasuke hadn't been kissing him in a way that meant 'I'll see you soon' he was kissing him in a 'Final goodbye' way and it broke Naruto's heart.

He was twenty two and Sasuke hadn't contacted him once since he'd been gone. Tears flowed down whiskered cheeks as he typed with shaking fingers.

Sasuke,

Dad died. He was out on the bailer and he had a heart attack. Doctor said if someone had been there he might have survived. Funeral's next week. It would mean a lot to me if you could make it.

Naruto.

There had been no reply, and when the day of his fathers funeral had arrived. The sky as blue as the eyes Naruto shared with his father Naruto was standing alone. He was surrounded on all sides by his friends and family, but the one person he had needed to show up, the one man he had needed to see hadn't showed and Naruto wasn't sure if he had missed his plane or if he hadn't even bothered coming.

His heart was breaking in more than one piece and he wasn't sure if he could hold himself together for much longer. But the preacher said his final piece and they started shoveling the dirt over the coffin that lay in the earth and Naruto wished not for the last time that his father had wanted to be cremated instead of buried. He should be soaring with the birds on the never ending winds instead of laying in the cold ground. But it had been on his will and he'd respected his fathers last words.

--

He was twenty three and the land developers were sniffing around, telling him he was too young to bear a burden such as this. He should be off in the city living the high life, not breaking his back daily for a life that no one lived anymore. Naruto sent them off scalding more then once, and his heart ached for his father. The laugh, the strong arms that always had a hug or a ruffle of his hair, that strong kind voice that had a kind word when it was needed the most. And he'd longed for Sasuke, for those deep, dark eyes that he could drown in. Pale skin that never tanned, even when he worked for the entire summer with his shirt off. That dark sense of humor that could always make him smile, no matter how dark his mood.

But Sasuke was gone, like his father and he had to live for himself now, if the pale boy he'd once loved had taught him anything it was that you could depend on no one but yourself.

XxX XxX

Tears were dried on his cheeks when blue eyes blinked open, a hand coming to rest on the damp pillow near his face and Naruto scowled. He always dreamed of the past when he drank too much, that was his punishment.

A quick glance at his clock showed it was 4:56, three minutes until his alarm went off. Slapping at the odd switch the young man flung his blankets off and rolled out of bed, rubbing a hand over his face as he grabbed a flannel shirt from his closet. It didn't matter how he felt, the chores that needed to be done wouldn't get done by themselves.

XxX XxX

Oh God, I actually started crying when I was writing about his Dad and stuff. I'm so wimpy. T.T

Review or I'll come and cry on you. :'(


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Thanksgiving to all the Canadians out there...I'm not sure when the American thanksgiving is...but when it comes Happy Thanksgiving to you guys as well. :D

I don't own Naruto.

XxX XxX

The bad mood he'd woken up with seemed to stay with him. It didn't matter that he'd seen one of the most beautiful sunrises he'd ever come across in his entire twenty four years of life. His mood didn't lift when all his dogs had come running and actually listened to him that morning, and it stayed bleak when Lee called and told him that one of his mares was in estrus and he needed Naruto's stud to cover her.

His dreams were on his mind when he fed and watered the five horses he kept, they worked themselves deep into his mind, dragging up memories he thought he'd buried over the past four years when he went into town for the groceries that Sakura needed.

As a result he was standing in the soup aisle trying to figure out the difference between Mushroom and Cream of Mushroom when the scent hit him. He stiffened and grabbed a case of each, plus a case of Tomato. If Sakura didn't like it -she- could go shopping next time.

There was a soft sigh behind him as if Sasuke couldn't figure out what to say. That was fine with him, the asshole could stay mute forever and he stay happy, as long as they didn't have to talk anymore. If Sasuke talked, if he tried to start a conversation all the locks Naruto had put on his heart, all the thoughts he'd kept secret in his head would start spewing out, and he'd come apart at the seams the way he'd never allowed himself too.

"Don't say anything. Just, don't say anything."

Another quiet exhale and Naruto clenched his eyes tightly, trying to keep his chest from bursting with all the pressure that was building up.

"If-." Naruto moistened his lips nervously, not wanting to turn around, he couldn't stand seeing the man when his emotions were this broken up inside, all swimming about like single celled creatures in a primordial soup, all trying to grow and take over at the same time. "If you have to talk, come by the ranch later."

"Fine. I'll be there around seven." Seven was the hour every Rancher kept to eat his evening meal, unless something kept him from getting to the main house. It was a well played trap, Naruto wouldn't be able to avoid him, even if he took supper in his room.

"Seven it is." Naruto murmured, as the man he once thought he'd spend the rest of his life with, walked away for the second time.

XxX XxX

"I can't believe you invited him for supper? The asshole broke your heart." Kiba ranted, yelping as Sakura bashed him over the head with the wooden spoon she held.

"I didn't invite him, he invited himself." Naruto growled, pulling a t-shirt on over his still damp skin. Showers were his safe haven, anything that had been troubling him during the day could be washed down the drain with the dirt and sweat he'd picked up. Only it hadn't worked today, he'd stepped out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel and Kiba had virtually jumped on him as he'd headed back to his room to dress. All the stress he'd gotten rid of came back so fast his back had twinged as his muscles bunched up.

"He's leaving after supper."

"Are you sure about that?" Sakura asked, a pink eyebrow raising sarcastically as she frowned.

"I'm positive about it, even if Kiba and I have to make sure he gets into his truck he'll be leaving after supper." Naruto ignored the smirk that had appeared on Kiba's face at the images his words provoked. Sakura sighed, a sign she was allowing the boys to think whatever they wanted, though she, as a female and holder of female intuition, obviously knew better.

"I've got to check on my pies. Put on the shirt I got you for Christmas last year, and some of the cologne your Dad left you. And for the sake of Pete, do something with your hair."

"Why? It's just supper, and it's the asshole coming over anyway." Kiba asked, voicing the question both he and Naruto were asking.

"We want the asshole to see what he left behind don't we?" Sakura paused at the door and turned back, the smirk on her face chilling the blood of both men behind her. "I invited Sai over as well."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

XxX XxX

Sasuke scowled at the pale man who looked so like him, standing next to him in front of the big red door Sasuke had knocked on for most of his life. Okay, that was a lie, he'd just walked into the house for most of his life, and this knocking felt strange. But from the way Sakura greeted him with the stare and the other man with a warm smile and a hug, it was apparent that he was the stranger now.

"Sasuke, this is Sai. Sai, this is Sasuke." Sakura introduced the two and wandered back into the kitchen, yelling at Kiba to turn off the TV. He yelled back that hockey was on, and the Oilers were beating the Redwings, and he couldn't just turn it off in the second period, when Hossa had been given a penalty for high sticking.

Sasuke stiffened when Naruto had joined in on yelling at the referee for giving a crosschecking penalty to Pisani. The pale man, Sai, had wandered into the living room, and Kiba had thrown a 'Hey Sai, hows it hanging man?' to the pale man who seemed to have taken over Sasuke's place.

He walked stiffly to the end of the wall where the kitchen opened up to the living room and stood there, not sure what had happened to the plan in his mind. Get Naruto alone and convince him that the 'not contacting him for four years' was somehow a sign of his love. Then the blond would fall into his arms, and they would have passionate make-up sex. That plan of action was bleeding out quite quickly, leaving Sasuke with a bitter taste in his mouth, as he realized that everything he was about to say, was going to be heard by outside ears.

Not Sakura or Kiba, they were nearly as much a part of his family as Naruto was, but this Sai character. The fake smile he'd turned on Sasuke had made the Uchiha want to plant his fist in the pale man's face, and laugh until he was crying tears of insane joy.

There was a low murmur of conversation during the commercial break and Kiba turned to face Sasuke, his expression caught between humor at the situation and exasperation at not being able to say what he really thought of it.

"Sit the fuck down Uchiha. This is awkward enough as it is without you playing the injured ice princess."

XxX XxX

Supper was a semi-quiet affair, the noise level broken only by Kiba talking about the crazy break away goal made by Cogliano in overtime.

Once the meal had ended Kiba stood up, cracking his knuckles as he eyed Sasuke in unholy glee and the pale man sighed, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Hell, he'd helped the two of them do it to others that hadn't been welcome in the house.

"I'm going." He stood and looked down at Naruto who was purposefully avoiding his gaze, seemingly ignoring the fact that Sai was playing with his fingers, linking their hands before he'd trace the lines in Naruto's palm with thin white digits before doing it again.

So this plan had failed, but he had several dozen more up his sleeve, hidden in his left shoe, tucked into that crease where his left brain met his right brain. He would get Naruto alone soon, and he would get the man to admit they were both wrong...okay so he was a little more in the wrong then his blond counterpart, fine, it was all his fault. But that didn't mean that Naruto had to hate him forever.

Once Sasuke had left, the screen door slamming Naruto had wrenched his hand from Sai's, ignoring the curious look he was sent from dark eyes that reminded him of another pair of equally dark ones.

"We both have to be up early, you should go." Naruto murmured as he stood to head back up to his room, wanting to get the smell that reminded him of his father and happier times, off his skin.

Sai shot a look at Sakura, as if wanting a second opinion on Naruto's behavior. When the pinkette nodded the pale man had stood and gave a little bow, the fake happy smile that drove people crazy on his face and blocking out any emotions that might have been present.

"Thank you for the meal. I hope we can do this again, it was enjoyable." Nodding to Kiba the pale man strode to the door, pulling on his boots and leaving. The screen door slammed and both Kiba and Sakura let out a sigh, though the pinkette's relief was short lived as Kiba rounded on her.

"How could you do that. It's obvious he wanted to talk, and he would have even if we had been present."

"Naruto's not ready to hear what he has to say."

"How the hell do you know?" Kiba asked and Sakura felt a little ashamed of her actions. If his voice had been angry even just a little, instead of the soft something that filled it, she could have turned this one on him. As it were she was left in the kitchen wringing her hands as Kiba went up to talk to his friend.

XxX XxX

"I think you should talk to him."

"What difference would that make? He'd try to foist the entire thing off on me, I was too clingy, I'm the first guy to climb in the back of his truck, I'm the guy who-."

"Stop it." Kiba's voice was gentle as he sighed and sat on the edge of Naruto's bed. The blond already tucked in for the night. "We all know he might try that shit, and if he does then you have a valid excuse to hand him his ass. We all know he's probably still as crappy with fighting as he was when he left." Naruto couldn't stop his chuckle and so let it rumble through him, enjoying the memory for the moment.

"I don't think I'll ever forget the look on his face when you and Kankuro threw him into the swamp after he slid a frog down the back of Hinata's shirt."

"He deserved it." Kiba smiled at the memory as well and leaned back, resting his head on Naruto's strong torso.

"How is Hinata?" It wasn't a method to change the subject, the blond's brain didn't work that way, he was simply curios about a friend he hadn't seen in a few months.

"She's good. Getting her degree at the U of A before she comes home to be a Vet in out little town. I keep teasing her about wanting to stay in the big city, but she wouldn't do that to us, she loves it here too much." Kiba sighed, thinking about the dark hair and pale curves that haunted his dreams and left him hard and aching when he woke.

"Well at least someone loves it here enough to come home." Was the murmur and Kiba heaved a sigh as he sat up to stare down at his long time friend. He nearly winced before he steeled himself.

"Okay, someone has to say this to you and as much as I want it to be Sakura, she's not here and the task falls to me."

"What the hell are you talking about? Did you get into Suigetsu's mushroom patch again?" Naruto asked with a faint smile curving his mouth.

"You have to stop this pity party."

"Excuse me?" The lazy image the blond had created was gone in an instant, his body out of bed in an instant, going toe to toe with Kiba who took a breath and tried to gain courage to say the things that needed to be said.

"It's been a long, hard four years, we've all seen that. But you had this all behind you, you were good and then he came back, and you've let yourself fall back from being the capable adult you were, to being the lost scared little boy you used to be. I hate seeing you like this and knowing that I can't do anything to help you feel better." Kiba took another breath, feeling like slime at the hurt in his friends eyes.

"Sasuke's the only one who can take the blame, the only one who can make you feel whole again, and you need to at least talk to the man. If he tries to put anything on you I'll hunt him down and stake him out for the coyote's." Anger flashed through Kiba's eyes as he remembered Naruto coming to him, eyes red from crying after six months of no contact from Sasuke.

"Tell him what it did to you, what you thought when he washed his hands of you. If he can still call himself a man after you finish with him. Then maybe you two were always meant to be together."

XxX XxX

I hope this doesn't end up sounding like some drunk person wrote it. I ended up writing it at midnight and I can feel my brain starting to shut down neuron by neuron.

Reviews make me write faster, remember that. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Damn you story, I just know this is gonna turn into a chapter thing, but I'm going to try and end it around eight or so chapters. I don't think I could handle a larger number of chapters. Anyway, enjoy and please don't forget to spay and neuter you pets...AND TO REVIEW!!

I don't own Naruto.

XxX XxX

Muscles bunched under Naruto's tanned skin, and Sasuke could -feel- the nose bleed coming on. Why the man had to wander around without a shirt on at all hours of the day was beyond him, though he could only fall to his knees and thank God for it.

It had been a week since supper, and though he hadn't been able to get Naruto alone, it wasn't through lack of trying. Every time he thought he'd pinned the man in a lone field or the Horse Barn, where he was shining his tack at some absurd hour in the early morning before the sun was even up, someone would mosey up and ruin his momentum.

He had heard through Suigetsu that Naruto was bringing his prize stud Kyuubi over to breed Gaara's mare, Shukaku. The two boys had heard of the ancient demons in Japanese class in high school, and that was it. Every dog Naruto had owned, or any horse that had a fiery nature was given the name of the Mythical fox Demon. Same for Gaara, and even now, years after, it seemed that neither was about to grow out of the naming phase anytime soon.

As it were, Kyuubi trumpeted once and plunged, Shukaku rolling her eyes in either pleasure or terror, though Sasuke was betting it was the former. Cattle were one thing, they were mostly inseminated, though the bulls were allowed to cover a few to keep them in high spirits. But horses were quite another, the creatures were so powerful and elemental it almost was -like- watching two demons mate.

Shaking his head the pale man turned to Naruto who had stepped back and wiped his forehead off, grabbing the hat he'd casually handed to Sasuke to hold when this process had first begun. Kyuubi grunted a few more times and finally slid off of Shukaku who just stood there, trembling as Lee stroked her head, murmuring what a brave, fine girl she was.

"He shoots he scores." Naruto murmured with a strange smirk on his face, turning and motioning for Kankuro to help him carrel Kyuubi. The process might have to be repeated next week before the pregnancy took and it would be a pain to truck the Stud all the way back out here when the Subaku estate had more then enough room to care for another horse.

XxX XxX

"Naruto, I was a jerk. I know that, Kiba knows that, everyone knows that." Sasuke began, trying once more to convince Naruto to give him another chance. The blonde man sighed and the baby Uchiha could see that he was no where near as vulnerable as he had been the week before. It was as if all the emotions and memories he'd had, had been locked away in a vault somewhere deep in the boys subconscious.

"Yeah you were a jerk. That's not the problem Sasuke." Blue eyes turned to meet black and Sasuke saw he was wrong. All the emotions weren't gone, his former lover had just gotten them under control, but it didn't stop the pain from showing just as clearly as it had when he'd first laid eye son the man after his four year absence.

"You were ashamed of this place, you were ashamed of me. You were ashamed of us. That's what hurts the most, is knowing that I didn't matter enough for you to even acknowledge me. A quick little 'I've got exams coming up and need to study, so don't bother me dobe' would have been enough. But you were so caught up on your image that you never thought about me." The blond threw Sasuke a sad smile and turned, walking back to his truck.

"I did think of you. I never stopped thinking of you." Sasuke half shouted, the knowledge that if he didn't get what he really needed to say out that Naruto would walk out of his life forever.

"Oh." Crap, it was that -tone-, the one that only showed up when Naruto was on the road to getting heavily pissed. "Which part of me were you thinking about when you were trying to get yourself off with your little girlfriend?" The snarky smile sent Sasuke's way could have cut to the bone. "Was it my eyes?" He fluttered his lashes, before continuing. "Was it my mouth? Or maybe it was the way I never stopped you, even when I knew it would get us both into trouble."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" All thoughts of getting back into the blond man's good graces were blown out the window as Sasuke's temper approached 'angry/mean' at light speed.

"You think my father had no idea what we did in the bailer that night?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" That particular memory had gotten Sasuke out of some tight spots at Yale, when he was trying to get off to his girlfriends annoying squeals and moans.

"I never should have invited you that night. I knew it was gonna be trouble, I just never knew how much trouble." The blond muttered to himself as he strode back to his truck, opening the door and grabbing his t-shirt out of the cab. He pulled it on and turned back to find Sasuke in his face. A pale finger screwed into his chest and he blinked. The Uchiha was a little taller then he was, just didn't seem like it with so little muscle definition on that scrawny pale frame.

"I NEVER WANTED TO GO TO YALE!!" There, it was out now, lets see how Naruto likes them apples.

"What?"

"My father made me go. Said if I didn't he'd send me down to my Uncle Madara's in Montana and I'd never get to see you again." Black eyes narrowed at the shocked blue. "He set rules for me and if he found out that I'd told you what they were even now, he'd still send me to Montana."

"What kind of rules?" Ooooohhhhh dear. Oh, oh dear. That note in Naruto's voice meant trouble, that completely calm one that warned all the fluffy little animals to run for the hills lest they be caught in the crossfire.

"I couldn't contact you, I had to keep a normal life. No one there could know where I was from, they weren't to suspect that I was gay, that I had someone waiting for me back home." Sasuke was taking deep breaths and the blond motioned to his open cab, knowing from experience that when he was nervous the pale boy would hyperventilate until he passed out. This seemed to be on of those times.

"I wanted to call you, email you, see you. I wasn't even allowed home for Christmas, and when Father heard about your dad he said that it wasn't that big of an emergency. Said he'd send Itachi to see you." The breaths were almost sobs now and Naruto tentatively laid a hand on Sasuke's back as he had so many times in his youth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tears were flowing now and Naruto stared, never having seen the Uchiha break apart, even when his Father had threatened to send him to his Uncle Orochimaru in Japan when he found out that Sasuke was gay.

"I...how...God." Naruto didn't know what to say, the entire past four years suddenly made sense to him. Why Itachi had showed up for the funeral, why Kisame had 'adopted' him after his father had passed away. They wanted to make sure Sasuke wasn't contacting him on the sly. Those BASTARDS!!

Rage poured through his system and the hand resting on Sasuke's shoulder tightened involuntarily so the pale man let out a slight squeak of pain. Unclenching his hand, Naruto let it drop to his side, where it clenched again in sync with his left hand, fists forming, the nails biting into his palms till they nearly penetrated the skin.

"You can't say anything, Father will find out. He'll send me down to Montana if he finds out." The baby Uchiha was nearly mindless with terror that he'd be ripped away from the one person who truly understood him at the end of the day. He wouldn't be able to survive another Naruto-less period, the knowledge of that fluttered through his mind like a terrified sparrow, never knowing where to land.

"He can fucking try." Naruto snarled, blue eyes flashing like ball lightening at the newfound knowledge that all his previous pain hadn't really been caused by Sasuke. "He comes onto my property and I'll kill him." Sasuke looked up, eyes nearly blank with thoughts of his father finding out.

"W-what?"

"You stay at the Uzumaki ranch from now on. Anyone from Uchiha comes onto my property without a valid reason..." Naruto trailed off, unable to think past the fact that there was a chance that Sasuke still loved him, that Sasuke still wanted to be with him.

"I-you. You still..." Sasuke couldn't finish his thoughts and he gaped like a fish until Naruto grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him up to fuze their mouths together. The kiss left them both gasping and Naruto ignored the stunned exclamation Kankuro shouted from behind the two of them.

"I thought you were mad at him."

"Turns out it was all Uchiha-San's idea to send his youngest baby off to Yale without a regard for how many others might get hurt in the process."

"Fucking Jackass." Kankuro muttered in ire, taking in the shocked features of Sasuke with a grin. "Never liked the bastard and I like him less now. I think I'll have a little chat with Gaara and let him know that we won't be doing business with the Uchiha's anymore unless 'Boy Wonder' takes over the family business."

"Thanks Kankuro. Do me a favor and let Uchiha senior know Sasuke let the beans slip about his little plans. I want that old idiot enraged when I go toe to toe with him." The smile on Naruto's face was terrifying, nearly bloodthirsty in it's intensity. Kankuro saluted him with an equally mean grin.

"Will do. 'Scuse me Gentlemen."

XxX XxX

"So what happened?" Kiba asked for the third time and Naruto sighed.

"How many times do you want me to repeat this?"

"Dammit Kiba." Sakura huffed, smacking the brunette across the back of the head. "Sasuke's father told him that if he went to Yale for four years without contacting any of us, he wouldn't be sent to either Japan or Montana to live with equally creepy Uncles." She took a breath and looked over at Naruto for conformation.

"That's the jist of it."

"And so now the Subaku's aren't doing business with the Uchiha's?" Kiba asked, scratching his head as he tried to take it all in.

"Nope, neither are ROOT farms, or ANBU." Naruto said with a grin. ROOT was a large wheat farm, that specialized with the feed milk cows were given to produce the creamiest milk. ANBU was a specialized milking plant where all the milk from Uchiha Estates was sent to be pasteurized and bottled and then sent to various restaurants and stores around the province. Once the Uchiha's realized they weren't going to be in business with some very influential people maybe the head of the Family would change his tune about his son being gay. After all, Canada was a very open minded country, especially to things like homosexuality.

XxX XxX

Wow, that was unexpected. How many others are surprised by Sasuke's outburst??


	5. Chapter 5

HOLY CRAP!! I'm finally done. It's amazing, I love the world. Everyone gets a cookie just because. :runs off to throw flowers at people:

I don't own Naruto.

XxX XxX

The high pitched shrill of the phone awoke Naruto from his pleasant dream wherein Sasuke had confessed that nothing had been his idea and...no wait, that was just reliving a good memory. The blond couldn't keep the grin off his face even as Sakura's voice drifted up the stairs as she answered the phone.

"Uzumaki Ranches. How can I help you today?"

"Why the hell would I tell you where Sasuke is you old bat. Go to hell." Naruto's brows rose nearly into his hair as Sakura screeched into the phone, before slamming down the receiver. If everything was being put into motion this quickly he'd might as well get up. Don't wanna be lying around in bed when Uchiha senior comes over to yell at you.

Standing he stretched, before grabbing a change of clothes and ambling out the door to the bathroom. The blond sent Sasuke a cheeky grin before he shut the door, his mind wandering over things as the hot spray hit his face.

XxX XxX

"Where's my son?" Fugaku Uchiha nearly snarled into Naruto's face.

"Now why would I know that? I'm still mad at him for not talking to me for four years." The blond let the 'stupid' grin cross his face, knowing it would further enrage the old man.

"I had a phone call from the Subaku's last night. Where is Sasuke." It pissed Fugaku off even more that he had to look up, even just a little to talk to Naruto. The boy had grown up to look like a carbon copy of his father, all that differed between the two was the attitude. Minato's son realized the world wasn't all sunshine and daisy's, and that was going to make it harder to get this done.

"You had a call from the Subaku's didja? Have you gotten a call from ROOT yet? What about ANBU?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin and Fugaku paled. The brat had friends in every farm in the Konoha area. (HA, I just had to say it. The Konoha area in Alberta, where all the gay cowboys roam. XD)

From Iruka and Kakashi, the couple that ran ANBU Milking Productions, to Sai the brat who'd discovered the hidden genome in wheat who worked for ROOT. If anyone of them got wind of what he was trying to do they'd spread the news to every friend the blond had in the province, and he'd be ruined. And through the haze of anger in Fugaku's mind he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of respect. He would have done the same thing to keep Mikoto to himself.

"Sasuke was supposed to free himself from this place." Maybe if he tried reasoning with the boy.

"Why would I want to free myself from this place. All I've ever wanted was to take over the farm." Sasuke spoke up from his place on the stairs, both men turned to regard him as though he'd appeared out of thin air rather then having snuck up on them in the midst of arguing.

"You think that now, but ten years down the road, when your saddeled with kids and..." Fugaku stopped himself, cursing inwardly that he'd let that slip.

"You're unhappy in the life YOU chose so I'M going to be?" Sasuke's pale skin was shades whiter then normal, his hands clenched into fists. This wasn't going as Fugaku planned at all.

"That wasn't what I meant to say." Dammit, all his loquaciousness was flying out the window, his tongue tying up in knots as he tried to justify himself to the two young men in front of him.

"Old man, I think you'd better cut your losses." Naruto spoke quietly. "No one wants to hear your reasons for what you did, and the end doesn't always justify the means."

"I will speak with you later Sasuke." Drawing his injured pride around him like a cloak Fugaku turned to leave, ignoring Kiba and Sakura's curious eyes peaking around the kitchen wall.

"No you won't." Sasuke took a deep breath and the three others in the house felt themselves taking the same breath as they waited for that Sasuke was about to say.

"I'm not coming back to the house. I listened to you once, and that got me nowhere."

"Sasuke." Fugaku turned back, his face filled with a stunned hurt that he never expected to feel.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you approve of my relationship or not, if you don't like it, then don't watch." Sasuke took another breath and a few steps later he was at Naruto's side, where he always should have been. "For the first time in four years I'm happy." Pale fingers touched a tan hand questioningly and Naruto's hand wrapped around Sasuke's, their fingers intertwining.

Fugaku opened his mouth to speak, and when nothing came out he simply sighed and left, not knowing what else to do.

Kiba broke the silence first with a loud 'WHOOP!!', picking Sakura up and swinging her around the kitchen as she laughed and swatted at him to let her down.

"So...?" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, bringing up their joined hands and a question in his black eyes.

"So." Naruto grinned and cupped Sasuke's jaw, bringing the pale man in for a kiss that left them both hot. "Wanna take this upstairs?" The blond asked with a wicked grin that left Sasuke's knees shaky. He was beyond words and simply began pulling the tanned man along behind him. Kiba and Sakura watched avidly from the side lines and Naruto caught Sakura handing Kiba a twenty out of the corner of his eye.

XxX XxX

"Fuckin' missed you, asshole." Naruto panted as Sasuke trailed kisses along his jaw, his pale hands having already divested the blond of his shirt. Fingers ran along ridges of muscle, tweaking sensitive nipples and Naruto threw his head back gasping for breath.

"Haven't done this in a while dobe?" All the while Sasuke was thanking God that the blond hadn't decided to move on. Just the thought of someone else making the Blond Adonis moan caused Sasuke to clench his teeth in anger.

"Just because you were sexing up women." The last word was spat out like poison and made Sasuke chuckle lightly as he walked Naruto back to the bed. "Doesn't mean we were all sluts while you were gone."

Giving the blond a light shove so he toppled backwards onto the bed, Sasuke made quick work of unbuttoning Naruto's pants, grabbing the hems and pulled, ripping the fabric off the blond man in a lightening fast move he'd used in his youth. The brunette started pulling off his own clothing, his haste causing his shirt to catch on his arms trapping him.

"Help." He muttered, trying to ignore Naruto's chuckles as the tanned man grabbed his near naked hips and pulled him closer to the bed. A wicked tongue sliding up the Uchiha's chest, from his bellybutton to his collarbone, drawing a moan from the pale man.

"I think I'm enjoying this." Sasuke could hear the grin and he began to wrestle with his shirt in earnest. "Good god." Naruto's voice sounded exasperated as he reached up to untangle the Uchiha from the fabric. "I can't believe you still have the same moves. Those girls taught you nothing?"

"Fuck off, moron." Sasuke near snarled as he kicked his pants off into the corner and leapt onto the blond who welcomed him with open arms. "Just because it happened once before doesn't mean it's gonna become a habit." Feeling as if the blond needed punishment for laughing at him, Sasuke bit his shoulder harshly, enjoying the loud yelp it garnered.

Bodies slid over each other, hands caressing skin, bringing forth moans and whimpers. Both knew this time was going to be fast, and though each would have liked to linger a little on getting to know the others body once more, it wasn't going to happen.

"Where's your lube?" Sasuke panted as he ran a hand over Naruto's shaft, the blond man keening as he arched his back at the sensation. Lost for words Naruto pushed his hands under his pillow, coming out with a small tube. Sasuke arched a brow at the action and nearly grinned at the mileage he could get out of that, but later. For now his mind was focused totally on how fast he could get inside his blond dobe.

Slicking up his fingers he massaged in circles around Naruto's anus before slipping a finger in to the first knuckle. Sliding in and out he pushed a second finger in and began to twist and scissor his digits, enjoying the grunts and half moans Naruto let out. A third finger was added after a few moments of near torture and Sasuke curled his middle finger upwards in a 'come hither' motion, finding Naruto's prostate from memory and assaulting it mercilessly until Naruto was writhing on the bed.

"Gonna...stop Sasuke. Can't do it, gonna come." The blond panted brokenly, wiggling backwards from his dark haired lover. The brunette leaned forward to kiss him as he pulled his fingers free from the blond before guiding himself into that tight heat. Naruto arched up, his hands tangling in Sasuke's hair as the brunette penetrated him for the first time in four years.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered as he tried to reign himself in. God DAMN he'd forgotten what this felt like, all that tight heat wrapped around him, better then a thousand blowjobs. He leaned forward, pressing further into the blond man who gasped, and Sasuke took advantage of the situation, thrusting his tongue into that mouth, the one he'd dreamed about for four years.

His hips jerked once before he started a smooth pumping motion, angeling his hips jut right to hammer Naruto's prostate, the blond man starting to shake with all the sensations moving through his body. Any noises he made were swallowed by Sasuke, the brunette remembering just how loud Naruto could be under extreme passion. And though he wanted to shout to the world that he was back with Naruto, he wasn't so sure the nieghbours would enjoy hearing Naruto yelping like a wounded dog.

Sasuke's body tightened first, the sensations surprising him. If he was going to go over, Naruto was damn well coming with him. Sasuke fisted his hand around Naruto's cock and stroked in time with his thrusts until the blond was arching up, hands clawing at his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist. A few more strokes, a trembling gasp for air, and another meeting of lips as both men reached flash point at the same time. The experience leaving them both trembling and gasping for breath.

XxX XxX

"Throw the damn bale up here." Kiba shouted from his position in the hayloft, a loud grunt sounded from down below and the hay bale barely brushed the floor of the loft before it plummeted back to the ground with a loud thump.

Loud obnoxious laughter filtered in from the doorway and both males turned to see Naruto watching the work.

"Geez bastard, you really need to get some muscle definition back." So saying Naruto grabbed the hay bale and effortlessly tossed it into the loft for Kiba, Sasuke glaring at him venomously. Insanely jealous of the easy strength the blond carried with him. Strong tan hands patted his ass and dark eyes shot daggers at that smiling face.

"Few more months here and you'll be buff again...though I'm not sure if you'll ever be able to throw worth shit."

"Ha, he never could throw a football correctly." Kiba shouted down from the hayloft and Sasuke flushed and growled at the reference and the memory that came with it. Getting ready to throw the football to Kankuro who stood waiting to recieve it and having the good old pigskin fumble in his fingers at the last second, dropping uselessly to the ground. His teammates had roared with laughter, and he knew now that he'd never live it down.

"I have other talents."

"You sure do." Naruto grinned lecherously at him and Kiba began to gag, a loud thump letting the two men on the ground floor he'd fallen to his knees. They could see the position in their minds, Kiba clawing at his throat, trying to breath.

"Whens Hinata back again?" Naruto called up innocently and Kiba groaned, knowing he was about to be teased ruthlessly by his best friend.

"Yesterday." He mumbled though Naruto's sharp ears caught his words.

"That's why you were late this morning was it?" Naruto leaned towards Sasuke, stage whispering into his ear, though Kiba could hear it perfectly. "He was showing her his 'other talents'." Sasuke let out a loud snort of amusement at Kiba who was cursing in a steady stream.

"Get back to work you lazy asses." Sakura called and Sasuke let out a near happy sigh causing Naruto to look at him strangely. After everything, after the past four years, everything was as it should be. Everything was right in the world.

And He was never letting this go again, Naruto could try and leave him but he'd just drag the blond man back and tie him up until he realized that resistance was futile and...Good God, had he just quoted something from Star Trek?

Naruto's choice of television shows still sucked, even after all these years and Sasuke nearly thwacked himself in the head as he realized that he didn't care and he'd take the blond man, crappy TV shows and all. He was getting sappy in his old age.

XxX XxX

I approve of this ending...Now review or I'll send an angry cat to eat your head...nom, nom, nom. :F


End file.
